


Adulthood is a Dystopia (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Bunheads
Genre: Adulting, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: Sasha writes an essay to get out of a required course in Life Skills. (Author's Summary





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adulthood is a Dystopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495672) by [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl). 



> For the School challenge at fan_flashworks.
> 
> Thank you to magnetgirl for permission to record this story as a podfic! I'm sorry it took longer than expected.

This podfic was recorded for a challenge at fan_flashworks on Dreamwidth, so is only available from there (at the link below) until January 2nd 2017. A direct link to download the podfic will be added here then.

[Adulthood is a Dystopia](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/582481.html)

The file is 11.07 min / 8.5Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and give magnetgirl some love, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


End file.
